Princess Tutu songs
by Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia
Summary: Taking songs and putting Tutu related things as the lyrics. It's so much fun!
1. Chapter 1

So, this song is The Eye of the Tiger by Survivor and I just thought it sort of fit Mytho's battle with the Raven so I hope it's okay to you guys. This is my first song thing so it might not be that great.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

THE PRINCE FIGHTS THE RAVEN

Risin up from his defeat

The young Prince is determined.

Now he's back up on his feet

Ready with his will to survive.

Once again he's back for the win

he's taken too many chances.

Losing his heart the last time was bad

That's why he learned those dances.

He's to battle the Raven

And he's ready to fight

Rising up to the challenge of his rival

But the last known encounter was lost on the night

When the Prince ended up losing to the Raven.

Back again this time to win

The Prince needs his friends.

Fakir and Duck are right by his side

Now he knows that he will survive.

He's to battle the Raven

And he's ready to fight.

Rising up to the challenge of his rival

And the last known encounter was lost on the night

When the Prince ended up losing to the Raven.

Face to face with his opponent

Mytho now is ready.

Got his heart back

And it's all in one piece

But there's just one more that he needs.

He's to battle the Raven

And he's ready to fight

Rising up to the challenge of his rival.

And the last known encouter was lost on the night

When the Prince ended up losing to the Raven.


	2. This Is My Idea

Here's another song with the lyrics changed for Princess Tutu characters. I had fun writing this one and I hope you guys think it's fun to read/imagine what would be going on.

This is the song This Is My Idea from the Swan Princess and I though it was a perfect match for Duck and Fakir.

Enjoy.

* * *

THIS IS MY IDEA

Fakir:

I can't believe I'm stuck with her while searching

For the truth and ending this head ache.

Duck:

He looks so mean

Fakir:

And if she really's this clumsy

Both:

I'll probably end up getting burned at the stake.

Fakir:

You really shouldn't come

Duck:

I really want to help

Both:

How I'd like to run

Duck:

This is not my

Fakir:

This isn't my idea

Both:

Of fun.

Rue:

Those two seem to hit it off quite nicely

Mytho:

We'll go to my kingdom if these two just click.

Rue:

My dear Prince Mytho that's my point precisely.

It's such good friendship

Mytho:

And politics.

Rue:

So happy we agree.

Mytho:

I think we've got a deal.

Rue:

Fakir will soon be cracked.

Mytho:

This is my idea

Rue:

No this is my idea

Both:

Of a match.

Mytho:

Good heavens Duck, don't do that

Fakir'll think you're spying

Duck:

I really couldn't care less if he thought I was a moron.

Rue:

You know that Duck's a nice girl

How can you be so mean?

Fakir:

She's a pain and I really can't stand it when she's clumsy

Mytho:

One day they'll wed just as we intended

Rue:

Splendid.

Fakir:

I tried to lose her but she just keeps finding me.

Duck:

Hey Fakir, wait up!

Altor:

Quick, put on some speed.

Fakir:

When I don't talk

Altor:

Or think

Fakir:

She always bugs me.

Altor:

You'd think she'd take a hit and learn to leave.

Duck:

This really isn't fair.

Fakir and Altor:

We really couldn't care.

Duck:

Boys I want to help.

This is not my

Fakir and Altor:

This isn't my idea

All:

Of fun.

Ensemble:

Before they ever got here

Young Duck and Fakir

Were very distant to each other.

However, anyone could see

At least one point at which they didn't disagree

Was that the very thought of cooperation was dreaded.

Fakir:

She's always trying to be nice to people

She's always somehow being really smart

Altor:

I really think you sorta like her kind heart.

Fakir:

I'd like her better if she'd not interfere.

She's always in the way.

Duck:

I think I found a clue.

Fakir and Altor:

Everytime it's her.

Duck:

This is my idea

Fakir and Altor:

This isn't my idea

All:

Of fun.

Ensemble:

We need to get them hooked up

They totally work well.

At least they'll keep from destroying our town every day now.

Hopefully these two will get hitched

I hope it's really soon.

And maybe if they leave we'll finally get some peace in town.

Mytho:

What if Duck doesn't want to see him?

Rue:

We'll make them.

Duck and Fakir:

For the longest time since we've met

I've heard the rumors going 'round.

Every day ever since then

Fakir:

We've been told we're a perfect match

Duck:

That he is a lucky catch.

Fakir:

She's just too different from me

Duck:

He is just so mean...

I see his smile and I can't help blushing.

He helps me up and I can feel his strength.

Fakir:

She always seemed to be so freaking clumsy

but now I see she just needs a break.

Duck:

So happy to see you

Fakir:

I've never really known

Both:

It was you I've been needing near.

Duck:

This is my idea

Fakir:

This is my idea

Both:

This is my idea

of love.


	3. Without Love

Hey, here's another Princess Tutu song...thingy. This one was really fun to do and just a bit awkward at the same time.

Anyway, this song is Without Love from the musical Hairspray and I hope yous guys like it. Have fun readin'.

* * *

WITHOUT LOVE

Fakir:

Once I was a freaking jerk

who couldn't ever see.

Never thought to be myself

cause on the outside I was mean

Then we met you made me change my very life.

Oh, Duck I'm in love with you

will you be my wife!?

Fakir and Duck:

Without love

Fakir:

I could never fight off any ravens

Fakir and Duck:

Without love

Fakir:

That's who we're seriously blamin'

Fakir and Duck:

Darling, I'm with you forever

cause I never want to be

without love

Fakir:

Duck, don't you ever dare leave me

Fakir and Duck:

No, I ain't lyin'

don't you dare leave me!

No, no, no!

Mytho:

Livin' in my own small world

I never felt a thing

who'd have thought I'd love the girl

who's dad was my enemy

Rue:

In my days of sadness

All I thought about was you

and now we've killed my no-good dad

so we've just one thing to do

Mytho and Rue:

With your love

Mytho:

I know that I can sleep in peace tonight

Mytho and Rue:

With your love

Rue:

I know that everything'll be alright

Mytho and Rue:

Darling, I'll hold on forever

cause I never wanna be

Rue:

Without love

Mytho:

So darling, don't abandon me.

Mytho and Rue:

I'm yours forever

Don't abandon me!

No, no, no!

Fakir:

If I'm left without my little duck

I don't know where I'd be

Duck:

Fakir, I'll show you just how much

you really mean to me

Mytho:

Rue, if I'm not near you

I feel so very lost

Rue:

Mytho you're my one true Prince

and we've both paid the cost.

All:

We shall not be crossed!

Fakir:

Duck, I wanna kiss ya

Duck:

You know what? So do I!

All:

Without love

Mytho:

Who knows where this story would have ended

All:

Without love

Fakir:

We all just needed help to be defended

All:

Without love

Rue:

I never would have tried to beat my father

All:

Without love

Duck:

Helping out? I never would have bothered.

All:

Like a story always going

or the world that's always growing.

Like a road that's keeps on turning

like a fire always burning.

Darling, we'll be one forever

cause I never wanna be

without love

Mytho and Rue:

Now you've conquered me

without love

Fakir and Duck:

I surrender happily

without love

Rue:

Oh, Mytho

Mytho and Rue:

Don't abandon me

No, no, no!

Fakir and Duck:

No, I ain't lyin'

Mytho and Rue:

Don't abandon me

All:

No, no, no!

Mytho and Rue:

No, I don't wanna live without

love, love, love

All:

Darling, you had best believe me

never leave me without love!


End file.
